It all started with a sock
by Arscapi
Summary: Ned and Marguerite lose their memories while doing laundry.
1. Default Chapter

Title: It all started with a sock  
  
Authors: Arscapi and Treece  
  
Disclaimer: The Lost World characters belong to.well, they don't belong to us. We're only having some fun and making absolutely no money. Suing us would be pointless since we're poor students. All you'd get are some old text books.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for a bit of swearing and violence later on.  
  
Spoilers: Lets see...minor ones for Tribute and Prodigal Father but they're really tiny ones. So nothing serious.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a collaboration between Arscapi and I. Thanks to everybody who reviewed my first story. You're all so wonderful and made posting this one a million times easier.  
  
Author's Notes 2: Arscapi here. Just wanted to put my two cents in. We wrote this mostly because we miss Ned and want him to come back soon. Our muses decided if they won't give us Ned they'd create a story for him. Oh! Some important facts * stands for emphasis and words in are thoughts. Happy Reading!  
  
Set sometime in season 3 after "True Spirit" but before "Hollow Victory".  
  
  
  
Ned sat back against the tree, making himself comfortable. Balancing his journal on his leg, he gazed out across the small clearing. After a few moments of reflection, he picked up his pencil. As the pencil touched the paper, something fell over him, covering his sight.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, pulling the shirt off of the top of his head.  
  
Marguerite stood on the bank of the river with the laundry basket balanced on her hip. "Stop daydreaming Malone and help me with this laundry," she ordered impatiently. "I'm not waiting until Veronica and the others get back in a few days to have clean clothes."  
  
"I wasn't daydreaming," Ned protested as he climbed to his feet. "I was writing in my journal."  
  
"Let me guess... 'The Plateau is a jungle paradise, full of strange and exotic wonders but completely lacking in anything worthwhile like chocolate or decent laundry facilities. However, in spite of all its beauty, there are dangers and hazards that must be faced, such as raptors, cannibals, and Lord John Roxton's socks'." To illustrate her point, she plucked the socks up from the basket and held them at arm's length.  
  
Ned laughed at the image she was painting. "C'mon Marguerite, there's no need to be melodramatic," he said as he gathered up the shirt and journal. He slung his rifle over his shoulder as he stepped out of the shade. "Besides, Roxton, Challenger, and Veronica won't be back from their trip to the Zanga village for three days. It's not like we have to rush." He flashed her a boyish grin. "It's a gorgeous day and we've been busy lately. Why don't you sit down and enjoy the sunshine? We can let the laundry wait for a little while."  
  
Marguerite hesitated for a moment, and Ned was sure he had her. Then she looked at the socks in her hand. Balling them up in a loose wad, she threw them to him. "If you really believe that, then *you* can wash those."  
  
He caught them with his free hand and sniffed at them experimentally. His eyes widened in shock and he thrust the socks away. "Oh, that's horrible! What on earth happened to these?!"  
  
"Remember that hike that Challenger and Roxton went on a few days ago? Apparently that smell is the result of the sap that they both managed to get on nearly every article of clothing they were wearing." Marguerite looked at the basket with disgust. "I refuse to allow my clothes to become contaminated by that repulsive smell."  
  
Ned nodded in agreement, making sure to keep the socks as far away from him as possible. "Today is most definitely laundry day."  
  
As he approached her, three painted warriors rushed out of the surrounding jungle. Before either person could react, two of the men had thrown Ned to the ground.  
  
"Ned!" Marguerite screamed as she watched him fall. Before she could do anything to help him, the third grabbed her from behind. With a shriek, she began thrashing and fighting as best she could. Landing a lucky kick, Marguerite was abruptly released and she sprinted towards Ned. As she pulled her pistol from its holster, a fourth warrior sprinted out from the jungle and clumsily tackled her. She hit her head as she landed, knocked unconscious by the force of the fall.  
  
Ned had fought his way to his feet, sending one of his attackers reeling as Marguerite fell. "Marguerite!" he managed to call out before the second warrior struck him on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.  
  
The warriors paused for a moment to catch their collective breath and examine their fallen captives. The leader of the group limped over to Marguerite's still form, rubbing the spot where she had kicked him. He looked down at the warrior who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Nessos will be angry that she is hurt," Kiro motioning at his captive. He wrung his hands worriedly before checking the growing bump on her head.  
  
Darrus put a steadying hand on the young man's shoulder. "Nessos will understand." He looked at Marguerite and Ned then frowned thoughtfully. If Nessos doesn't like what has happened, then maybe he should do this himself.  
  
Kneeling down, Darrus carefully picked Marguerite up and slung her over his shoulder. "Help the others with the man. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can be home."  
  
Kiro nodded in understanding and moved off to help.  
  
To Be Continued.   
  
Well do you like it, not like it. Review and comments will speed up posting of new chapters. 


	2. Enter the Calvary

For Author's Notes, Disclaimers and anything else non-plot related see chapter 1.  
  
  
  
"I hope Ned and Marguerite don't mind that we stayed an extra day at the Zanga village," Challenger said as he, Roxton, and Veronica climbed into the elevator.  
  
Roxton patted a bulge in his pack and smiled confidently. "I'm sure the extra ration of coffee we managed to trade for will go a long way to paving over any sore feelings."  
  
"I don't know, it seems awfully quiet up there," Veronica commented as they began their ascent. Since they had left the village, she hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"I'm willing to bet that Malone is sitting alone, writing at the table and enjoying the peace and quiet while Marguerite has yet to grace him with her presence," Roxton said with a laugh, trying to lighten the group's mood.  
  
Veronica smiled as she hopped out of the elevator. Walking into the living area, she was surprised to find it completely empty. "Ned? Marguerite?" she called before heading towards their rooms. "Ned? Marguerite? Hello? Are you here?" When she received no answer, she quickly scanned the table looking for a note explaining where the two had gone. She turned to Roxton and Challenger with a concerned expression when it became apparent there was none. "They're not home but they didn't leave a note."  
  
"Well, where ever they went, Marguerite has her pistol and Malone took his rifle so it's not as if they went out unprepared. And the laundry basket is gone," Challenger pointed out as he put his rifle away and headed towards his lab.  
  
Roxton flashed Veronica a reassuring grin as he put his own rifle away in the rack. "Well, there you go. They must have gone down to do the laundry. Ned must have thought they'd be done quickly so they didn't leave a note. But knowing Marguerite's enthusiasm for chores, they'll probably be back in time for lunch."  
  
Veronica returned his grin, feeling rather silly. She was worrying over nothing. Ned and Marguerite were probably on their way back at that very moment. Giving herself a little shake, she went down to her room to put away her things.  
  
  
  
As time that passed with no sign of Ned and Marguerite, Veronica's apprehension grew. After nearly two hours of waiting, she finally couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm going to go check on them," she announced. "Maybe I can hurry them up a bit."  
  
Challenger looked up at her from the book he was reading. "That's just as well. I was about to start lunch. It should be ready by the time you manage to bring them back."  
  
  
  
Veronica jogged down the path towards the spot they usually did laundry in, fighting the urge to run. They're fine, she silently reassured herself. They're completely fine, doing simple household chores like laundry. Everyday, normal tasks. Nothing out of the ordinary. Exactly like the trip my parents disappeared on. She broke into a flat out run towards the river.  
  
"Ned! Marguerite!" she yelled as she came up to the river. As she scanned the area for signs of her friends, her stomach dropped. The laundry basket was overturned and clothing was scattered about. Ned's journal and rifle lay abandoned near the tree, and Marguerite's pistol was half-buried under some clothes. The ground was covered in scuff marks and imprints, showing that Ned and Marguerite had been involved in a serious fight.  
  
A fight they lost, Veronica thought. She touched one of the footprints, trying to place its owner and failing. But to who and how long ago? She fought down the urge to follow the trail that disappeared into the jungle. I need to get Roxton and Challenger. We need to go after them. Scooping up Ned's journal and their weapons, she jumped to her feet and ran back towards the house.  
  
  
  
"Ah, there they are now," Roxton said gleefully as the elevator rumbled into action. "I'm sure we'll get an earful from Marguerite about the state of our clothes after that last hike, eh George?"  
  
Challenger grunted noncommittally from the kitchen, pointedly ignoring the elevator. Roxton laughed and steeled himself in anticipation of Marguerite's temper tantrum. He was surprised to see Veronica alone on the elevator. Before he could utter a word, she burst out with "They're gone!"  
  
"What do you mean, they're gone?" Challenger asked as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"I mean they're gone, missing!" Veronica panted. "I went down to check on them, and they're not there! It looked as if they'd been attacked by someone and carried off. There's a trail, but it's old. Possibly several days old." She looked at the two men impatiently. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get them. Who knows what could be happening to them?!"  
  
Challenger put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let us get some supplies together before we rush off. As you pointed out Veronica, we don't know what's happened to them and we need to be prepared to help them in any way we can when we do finally get to them." Roxton nodded tersely in agreement before quickly moving off to gather his supplies.  
  
  
  
After several hours of hiking and following the trail from the river, the three explorers came to a halt on a rise overlooking a small village. "Do you recognize these people Veronica?" Challenger asked as they scouted the settlement for signs of their friends.  
  
"Well, that looks like the Keergan village, but that can't be," Veronica said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Why not?" Roxton demanded as he sat back on his heels. "I mean, there it sits, clear as day. I say we go down and ask if they've seen Ned and Marguerite."  
  
"That can't be the Keergans because there are no more Keergans. Their village was destroyed by raiders about five years before you arrived on the Plateau. No one survived the attack," she explained. "Besides, the Keergan were a peaceful people. There's no way they'd attack Ned and Marguerite."  
  
"Well, I hate to say it Veronica but you must have been mistaken. Look," Challenger said, pointing to the trail that led out of the village. Marguerite, dressed in a native outfit, exited the village with a group of women. All of them carried a small basket and followed a branch of the main path into the jungle.  
  
"Any sign of Ned?" Veronica asked anxiously as she hopefully scanned the village again.  
  
"Nothing yet," Challenger said with a frown. "Hold on a moment, there's some movement near the gates. It looks like a small group of men have begun to gather. If Marguerite got sent out with the women, it makes sense that we'll find Ned with the men." He chuckled softly. "Assuming that Ned leaves the village before Marguerite returns, there will be no need to enter the settlement. We can simply collect the two of them and be on our way. This could actually be the easiest rescue we've ever had to mount, eh Roxton?"  
  
Veronica and Challenger turned to look at Roxton, who was no longer in sight. "He must have gone off to get Marguerite. Blast his impatience," Challenger cursed as he thumped the ground with his fist. "We have to stop him before he does something rash and alerts the people to our presence." They hurried off in the direction Marguerite had gone.  
  
  
  
Roxton smiled to himself as he watched the women working in the small grove. They chattered and laughed as they filled their baskets with fruit and berries. He spotted Marguerite as she stood apart from the group, picking berries off the bushes that bordered the trail. She constantly glanced at the women she was with, then in the direction that she had just came. That's my girl, he praised from his hiding spot. Keep looking for your chance to escape. Make this easy for me, Marguerite.  
  
He waited until she stepped towards his hiding spot, then he silently reached out and grasped her wrist. He grinned at her astonished expression and held up a finger to his lips. "Ssshh," he warned, "or else you'll give us away."  
  
Marguerite continued to stare at him in shock, her mouth opening and closing without sound.  
  
"Are you that surprised to see me? You must have known that we would have come for you eventually," he teased as he gave her a gentle tug towards him.  
  
His actions seemed to break the spell. Marguerite let out a scream of pure terror, dropping her basket as she violently pulled away from him.  
  
To Be Continued Again (   
  
::movie theater voice:: Why doesn't Marguerite remember Roxton? Just who are the people in the village? Review and all your questions will be answered. 


	3. Or maybe not

Author's Notes: Again for disclaimers and other non-plot things see chapter one. Without further ado here's chapter three (Or maybe not). See what happens when you give reviews. All joking aside thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. Sorry for the length of the chapter, but trust me you don't want to interrupt the middle of a conversation. See we've already started chapter four so keep reviewing.  
  
Startled, Roxton let go of her hand and stepped into the clearing. "What the hell?! Marguerite!" The women also began screaming and rushing to the other end of the clearing, which was a far as they could get from him since he stood at the trailhead. "Damn it Marguerite, what is the matter with you?" Roxton cried as he blocked her attempts to run from him. "I'm here to help you but you're not helping me!"  
  
"Renn!!" Marguerite shrieked as she tried to dart around Roxton's outstretched arm. "Renn!!"  
  
"Roxton, stop!" Veronica called as she and Challenger entered the clearing. Their sudden arrival caused even more chaos among the women, who began running around the clearing in a blind panic.  
  
Roxton turned towards the spectacle and was hit from behind, sending him sprawling to the ground. As he tried to pick himself up, his attacker savagely kicked him in the ribs, flipping him onto his back. His vision swam alarmingly for a moment before he focused on the sight of Ned leaning over him, glaring down at him with pure hatred. "Malone?" he asked dazedly  
  
Ned pulled Roxton to his feet before reaching back and punching him in the face. Roxton stumbled back several paces, trying to shake off the sudden attack enough to defend himself. Ned gave him no opening, throwing several bone-jarring punches in quick succession. Ignoring Challenger and Veronica's shouts that he stop, he snatched up the spear he dropped when he charged Roxton. In one fluid movement, he swept Roxton's feet, then pinned his friend to the ground with the head as more warriors thundered up the trail and into the clearing. "No one threatens what belongs to me," he ground out, putting the spear's tip to Roxton's throat. "No one."  
  
The three explorers were stunned into inaction by Ned's statement, which allowed the warriors to easily disarm them. "Tie this one up and take them all back to the village. Nessos will want to see them," he ordered the men who grunted in acknowledgment.  
  
Ned looked over at Marguerite, his expression softening as he stepped towards her. "Mirra..." he said gently as he held out an arm towards her. Without hesitation, Marguerite threw herself into his arms, crying and trembling. Holding her to his chest, Ned murmured reassuring phrases while comfortingly stroking her hair.  
  
"Marguerite, you must stop this! Malone, what do you think you're doing?" Challenger yelled as he shook off his new guard's grasp. He and Veronica steadied Roxton as he was roughly hauled to his feet. "Have you both gone mad?"  
  
Ned didn't bother to look up, focusing his attention on calming Marguerite. "I know what I am doing. I have captured strangers who were attempting a raid on my people and what is mine."  
  
Veronica saw the muscle in Roxton's jaw twitch at Ned's statement. Realizing what he was about to do, she futilely grabbed for him as he knocked down his guard and lunged at Marguerite. Ned shielded Marguerite from Roxton as she desperately clung to him and burst into a fresh round of tears. The remaining warriors quickly subdued Roxton with a few brutal, well-placed blows.  
  
"Get them out of here!" Ned bellowed as he tried to calm the nearly hysterical Marguerite.  
  
"Ned, don't do this! You know who we are! Why are you doing this?" Veronica called as the group was ushered towards the trail. "Please Ned, you have to remember us!"  
  
Once inside the village, the explorers were stripped of their weapons and roughly shoved into a crude but sturdy cage. "Roxton, are you all right?" Veronica asked as she knelt down next to him and undid his restraints.  
  
Roxton nodded his thanks as he attempted to restore the circulation in his wrists. "I'm fine, but Malone has a hell of a right," he said as he reached up to rubbed his jaw.  
  
Challenger crouched next Roxton and gently poked the area Ned had kicked. "That's not Ned's only strength, it seems. Thankfully, nothing appears to be broken, only slightly bruised."  
  
Roxton stiffened in pain and pulled away from Challenger's probing with an aggrieved expression. "Oh, is that all? Bloody wonderful."  
  
The explorers froze as Ned and Marguerite entered the village, accompanied by the women and a few warrior escorts. Marguerite attempted to stop when she noticed them in their cage, but Ned purposefully led her across the square and into one of the houses.  
  
Challenger noticed that one of the warriors had detached himself from the group and was approaching them. He softly cleared his throat to alert Roxton and Veronica to their visitor.  
  
BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE. 


	4. Challenger's Musings

Just a quick authors' note: Thanks to everybody who's reviewed. It's nice to know that you're enjoying what we've given you so far. Hopefully, this next installment doesn't disappoint. Thanks again and enjoy.  
  
Ch. 4 Challenger's musings  
  
The man stopped just short of the bars of the cage and silently studied the prisoners. "Who are you?" he finally asked.  
  
"I am Professor George Challenger, and this is Lord John Roxton and Veronica Layton," Challenger said as he slowly stood and approached the bars. "We mean you no harm. There has been some sort of misunderstanding- "  
  
The man held up his hand, silencing Challenger. "I am Darrus, second of the Keergans. Why were you attempting to steal away Mirra and Renn?"  
  
Challenger quickly glanced back at Veronica and Roxton, who looked as confused as he felt. "The people you refer to as Mirra and Renn are our friends, Marguerite Krux and Ned Malone. We've come to take them home," he explained. "We have no intention of 'stealing' anyone. We only want our friends returned to us."  
  
Darrus gave Challenger an appraising look. Apparently satisfied by what he saw, he leaned in towards Challenger. "I suppose you cannot steal what has already been stolen," he said in a low voice.  
  
Challenger pulled back, startled by the man's words. Darrus dipped his head in a small nod, knowing that his message had been received. Stepping back to a safer distance, he looked over the trio again. "Do nothing to draw attention to yourselves," he ordered. "I will return shortly." He turned and strode into the house Ned and Marguerite disappeared into.  
  
"Well, at least we know who we're dealing with now," Roxton said as they watched Darrus depart.  
  
"I don't understand. There are no more Keergans," Veronica protested. "Their village was totally destroyed and there's been no sign of them since."  
  
Roxton stood and methodically began testing the strength of their cage. "Apparently, a few of the did survive and it's taken them this long to rebuild."  
  
"I suppose that's one way to rebuild," Challenger muttered quietly. He absently stroked his beard, putting pieces of this puzzle together.  
  
Veronica looked up from her examination of Ned's journal, one of the few things their guards didn't take from them. "What did you say, Challenger?"  
  
He turned to look at her. "What do you know about the Keergans?"  
  
She frowned slightly at the question. "Only what I remember from my parent's journals and stories from the Zanga. There's not a lot of information on them. They tended to keep to themselves, but got along well enough with the Zanga."  
  
Roxton stopped his testing and turned to look at Challenger. He recognized the thoughtful expression on his face. "George, what did that man say to you? Did he tell you what's wrong with Marguerite and Ned?"  
  
Challenger ignored him and continued with his questions. "Did you ever visit the Keergan village before it was attacked?"  
  
"Yes, once with my parents as a small child and once with Assai as a part of Zanga trading party. The Zanga would trade with the Keergans a few times during the year."  
  
"When was the last time you were here?"  
  
Veronica glanced at Roxton, hoping he could give her some clue as to where all of this was leading. He gave her a tiny shake of his head as he intently watched Challenger, wondering the same thing himself. "The last time was about six months before the village was destroyed, I guess," she recalled. "It was during the next trading period that the Zanga discovered the ruins of the village. Assai told me that the trading party returned early, telling stories about the village have been burned to the ground by an unknown enemy, that death hung in the air and no one survived."  
  
Challenger made a noncommittal noise and turned to watch the village center.  
  
Roxton folded his arms, clearly annoyed. "Challenger, if you have any idea what is going on here, you have to tell us. It's obvious that you know something."  
  
"I have a theory as to what has happened. I need more information to be sure it is correct." Challenger sighed as he turned to face his friends. "If you really want to know what I believe is happening, sit down and I will tell you." He gestured towards the opposite side of the cage. When Veronica and Roxton had settled themselves, he continued. "My theory is fairly unusual, but hear me out before you discount it."  
  
"We might as well begin with what we know. These people have identified themselves as the Keergan people. Now according to Veronica, the Keergans perished in an attack on their village. But as we can see," he waved his hand in an encompassing gesture, "some of the Keergans survived the attack and rebuilt their society."  
  
"We all already know that Challenger," Roxton impatiently pointed out. "What we don't know is why they have Marguerite and Ned, and why they don't recognize us."  
  
Challenger gave him a disapproving look before continuing. "What did Darrus ask us when he spoke to us?"  
  
Now it was Veronica's turn to be impatient. "He asked why we were trying to take Marguerite and Ned. I don't see what you're getting at or how this explains anything."  
  
"What is important about that question is the fact that he asked why we were trying to take Marguerite and Ned," Challenger explained. "While it was our intention to get them both back, Roxton had only attempted to retrieve Marguerite at that point. They had no way of knowing that we were going to rescue Ned as well. That by itself means nothing until you add in what Darrus said to me."  
  
Roxton and Veronica both leaned forward. "Which was?"  
  
"'You cannot steal what has already been stolen'. You were right, John. The Keergan have been rebuilding their tribe. I believe that they have been increasing their numbers by capturing individuals or small groups of people, then integrated them to the community." Challenger watched as Roxton and Veronica digested the information.  
  
"But why would Marguerite and Ned stay with them? It didn't look like they were being held against their will when we saw them. And why don't they recognize us?" Veronica asked as she absently stroked the cover of the journal.  
  
"That is something I don't have the answer to yet. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for their behavior," Challenger said, frowning slightly. The whole situation they were in reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what.  
  
"Looks like we're about to get our chance to get that explanation," Roxton said, nodding towards the village center. They stood and waited as Marguerite, Ned, and an older man headed towards them. The man confidently strode up to the bars while Marguerite and Ned hung back several steps, warily watching the group of prisoners.  
  
To be continued in chapter 5  
  
Which we could be persuaded to speed along for some reviews. ( 


	5. One Step Back

Hi again! Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know we've got your attention. Hopefully you're having as much fun reading this as we've had writing it. Forgive the chapter titles, we've been in a kind of a silly mood as we've come up with them.  
  
Chapter 5 One Step Back  
  
"Gentlemen, I am Nessos, leader of this village," the older man announced, looking at Roxton and Challenger. "It seems that you are here as the result of a grievous mistake."  
  
"If it's a mistake, then why are we locked in this cage?" Veronica challenged as she glared at Nessos.  
  
Nessos ignored Veronica's comment and continued, "As I understand, you are looking for some missing companions. You had mistaken Renn and Mirra for your comrades and attempted by force to take them away. I am sure by now you have reasoned that you were misguided. Until today, Renn and Mirra had never laid eyes on any of you. I believe that you owe Mirra an apology for your behavior."  
  
Marguerite took a few steps forward, looking at the group with a thoughtful frown. "This isn't right," she said as she absently rubbed the bridge of her nose, as if in pain. "Someone...there should be another." She rested her free hand on the cell, lightly wrapping her fingers around the bars.  
  
Ned looked over her, interrupting his curious scrutiny of Veronica, who was slowly drawing the journal from her pouch. "That's right. There should be another man. An older man," he said vaguely, as if he was remembering something.  
  
"That's right, Summerlee," Roxton cajoled softly as he placed his hand over her. "Arthur Summerlee, who came to the Plateau with us."  
  
"Summerlee," she repeated slowly as she gazed into Roxton's eyes.  
  
"Summerlee was a botanist; he studied the plants here. He saved all of our lives countless times," Roxton encouraged with a small smile.  
  
Marguerite's expression softened as she smiled in response. "The plateau was our second chance, our opportunity for a new beginning," she breathed as Roxton gently squeezed her fingers. "Summerlee told me that."  
  
"Mirra!"  
  
Nessos's bark destroyed the moment. Marguerite flinched and quickly pulled her fingers from Roxton's grasp. She danced back several steps and nestled herself against Ned, who draped a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Renn, I think that Mirra has been more affected by today's events that we previously thought. Please take her back to the house," Nessos said, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken.  
  
"Father, please. I'm fine," Marguerite protested as she shook off Ned's embrace. "I want to stay and find out more about the strangers."  
  
"You need to rest," Ned added reluctantly, watching curiously as Veronica slid the journal back into its hiding place. Marguerite shot him a venomous glare that he missed as he resumed his open study of Veronica.  
  
"No, dear. You really should go now," Nessos said firmly as he nodded at Ned. Ned grasped her arm and took a step in the direction of the house.  
  
Marguerite wrenched her arm free and took a step towards Nessos. "But Father-"  
  
"Are you defying me?" he growled, scowling at her.  
  
She immediately froze, and dropped her gaze to the floor. "No, Father. Never," she muttered mutinously. "I apologize for my behavior. I will return home and rest now." Her rigid posture contradicted her words, but she turned and allowed Ned to escort her back to the dwelling. Ned stopped in the doorway once Marguerite entered and looked at the prisoners again before he followed her in.  
  
"There now," Nessos said, regaining the explorers' attention. "Now that we have settled the matter and if you will agree to not disturb Renn and Mirra again, I will grant you your freedom and ask that you accept our hospitality for the night. It is unsafe to travel after dark and I would not want any misfortunes to fall upon you."  
  
"Of course we agree," Challenger replied. "We are thank you for your hospitality and promise not to seek out Renn and Mirra." He looked at Roxton and Veronica, pleading with them to follow his lead. They nodded, and Nessos beamed at their cooperation.  
  
"Excellent. Someone will arrive to release you and return your belongings to you shortly," he said. With a final nod to Challenger, who seemed to become the leader by default, he headed off towards his hut.  
  
Roxton managed to hold his tongue until Nessos was out of earshot. "They know who we are Challenger. I am not leaving this place without them, even if it means fighting every last man here."  
  
"We will not leave Marguerite or Ned but before we try to take them away by force, we have to know what has been done to them. If we don't know what has occurred, it will be extremely difficult to come up with a cure," Challenger warned. "There is also the matter of how we are going to get them to come with us. At this point, we are severely outnumbered in what would quickly become hostile territory. Even with our weapons, trying to drag Marguerite and Ned back to the treehouse would be futile. They believe we are a threat to them and removing them from this village by force would cement that belief. We need some kind of plan before we do anything."  
  
Roxton made a move to protest, but Challenger motioned for him to be silent. "However, we have seen evidence that some basic elements of their personalities are still present. Ned could not hide his curiosity about us, and Marguerite's attitude towards unilateral authority seems to be resurfacing. This could be something that works in our favor. Then, there is the issue of what appears to be memory fragments."  
  
"I wonder why they both remembered Summerlee, but not us," Veronica asked thoughtfully. "I mean, they just saw us a few days ago, and it's been over a year since anyone has seen Summerlee."  
  
"Recalling pieces of the past is common for those who have been given yemmor," Darrus explained quietly as he approached the cage. He deliberately avoided eye contact with the explorers as he unlocked the door. "If you will follow me, I will take you to your lodgings and return your belongings." He glanced around, making sure they were alone. "Then, I will tell you exactly what happened to your friends."  
  
Roxton clapped a hand on Darrus' shoulder. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Lead the way," he encouraged in a overly-cheerful tone. He tightened his grip on the man's shoulder, causing him to wince.  
  
Darrus looked at him and the two men exchanged warning glares. "Of course. After your journey, you must be quite tired. This way."  
  
To be continued in Chapter 6. 


	6. Two Steps Forward

Chapter 6 Two Steps Forward  
  
Several tense minutes later, the small group was safely ensconced in a hut on the perimeter of the settlement. Veronica glanced out of the door, watching the flow of human traffic as Roxton and Challenger checked out their weapons. Darrus rested against the wall, waiting for the explorers to settle themselves.  
  
"You were going to tell us what's happened to our friends," Veronica prompted as they made themselves as comfortable as possible.  
  
Darrus sighed. "To understand what has happened to your friends, you must know the history of my people. It not an easy story to tell, so please do not interrupt me." He took a deep breath and began. "For many generations, we lived peacefully with our neighbors. We suffered very few hardships and we thrived. All of that ended suddenly seven sun cycles ago. Nessos, a handful of hunters, and I returned from a distant hunting trip to find our village in ruins. All of the buildings had been burned or destroyed. The dead were everywhere, left lying out in the sun for the scavengers to feast on. Men, women, and children; the young and the old, all of our people, slaughtered. In our shock, we wandered the remains of our village, taking in the sights of the horrible battle. It was Nessos who found the lone survivor, barely alive among the wreckage. He called out to us, and we ran to see what he had found. It was his daughter, Mirra. She had been savagely beaten and used by Namorian raiders who left her for dead with all the others."  
  
He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "In spite of her terrible injuries, she told us how the village had been taken by surprise during the night. Our warriors fought back but were overwhelmed by the much larger raiding party. We used our meager supplies to try and save her, but it was beyond us. She died in her father's arms. We spent the next few days burying our dead and mourning. We were all that remained of the Keergans. On the fifth day, Nessos told us that the gods had visited him during the night. They told him that we remaining seven must avenge the attempted destruction of our people. We gathered what supplies we could and set out to find them."  
  
"As we followed their trail, we came across other villages and tribes who had been attacked in the same manner we were. We took what able bodied men they could spare and continued our search. After a cycle of the moon, we found the Namorian's camp. We watched them for two days, determining when would be the best time to attack." Darrus' whole attitude seemed to change as he leaned forward, eyes fixed on some unseen point. "We were a small group, but our anger and vengeance made us strong. We attacked just before sunrise on the third day. The Namorians were so sure of their superiority, they posted only two men on night guard. The rest were drunkenly sleeping off what they had stolen from the people they destroyed. The fight was over by early dawn. We had wiped out our enemy. They would not be a threat to anyone any longer."  
  
"Once we had finished our enemy, the men from the villages who had survived the Namorian attacks were eager to return home. All of the surviving groups were small and lacked the strength they would need to hold off any other raiders or threats for long. Nessos had become a leader to our warrior group. When he suggested that the surviving tribes merge for safety, the men agreed. We began the trip home, gathering up our new tribe as we traveled. We returned to the site of our old village and built a new, stronger home. While life was different that it had been before, it was good. However, some of our people could not move beyond what had happened. They couldn't function as they had before. Our new medicine man suggested a solution, the yemmor drink. It was given to those who needed it, and our people became whole again. Once more, we thrive and prosper." A fierce look of pride settled on Darrus' features as he looked at his captive audience.  
  
"That's a terrible story, but what does it have to do with our friends?" Roxton asked.  
  
Challenger answered for Darrus. "It's the yemmor, isn't it? Marguerite and Ned have been given yemmor by your medicine man." When Darrus nodded in conformation, he continued. "Do you remember our run-in with Largo? The liquid he gave to Summerlee, Veronica, and I must be something similar, some kind of derivative. Hopefully, the yemmor Marguerite and Ned have been exposed to will run its course and their memories will return. Just as our behavior returned to normal as the drug left our systems."  
  
Darrus nodded again, pleased. "Yemmor does wear off over time, allowing the memories to return. It is used to keep memories from the mind. It can block some or all memories, depending on the amount and the type of behavior immediately after it is taken. Some of people simply created a new identity for themselves," he explained.  
  
"So you and your people kidnapped our friends, drugged them, and gave them a new identity to make them a part of your tribe?" Veronica asked incredulously.  
  
"It is not our way to do that, usually. It is just that...well...." Darrus shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny. "Nessos saw your two friends in the jungle and told them to bring them to him. It was not until they were in our village that he announced that the gods had told him that they were the avatars of Mirra and Renn. He and the medicine man gave them the yemmor and a new life."  
  
"So why are you telling us this and helping us? I mean, you were willing to kidnap innocent people at your leader's request," Roxton challenged, not bothering to reign in his anger.  
  
"Because this is an insult to us all," Darrus snapped back. "Renn and Mirra were my family too, and I loved them. Your friends cannot replace them. They have the right to return to their lives. Forcing them to stay with us would a violation of my people's beliefs. We are not like the Namorians. We do not destroy lives."  
  
His angry outburst stunned the group into silence. They sat that way for an uncomfortable period of time, digesting all of the information that had been presented. The clanging of the dinner bell broke the silence, causing the tense group to jump.  
  
"Come," Darrus directed as he climbed to his feet. "It is time for dinner. This will give us an opportunity to observe your friends and work on a plan to allow you all to escape."  
  
TBC.  
  
Well, what does everybody think so far? Drop us a line and let us know. 


	7. The beginnings of a plan

Author's Note: As always see chapter one for disclaimers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up and we will.  
  
Chapter 7 The beginnings of a plan  
  
John glared moodily at Marguerite and Ned all throughout dinner. Since the explorers had been forbidden from making contact with them, Darrus sat them on the far side of the communal fire ring. As the meal finished and the villagers either returned home or visited friends, John's frown deepened. Challenger leaned back, taking a break from his discussion of recent tribal history with Nessos and Veronica to try and get a better view of what was upsetting John.  
  
His eyebrow quirked as he saw Ned drape his arm around Marguerite's shoulders. They put their heads together, laughing over something. As they settled down, she leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder as he absently twined his fingers in her hair. Marguerite said something to Ned and glanced across the ring to look at the explorers. He shook his head in response, motioning towards Nessos. She pouted for a moment, then brightened as she whispered something to him.  
  
"Don't you agree, Roxton? Challenger?" Veronica's simple question drew the men's attention back to their own group.  
  
Challenger swung around to look at his companions. "What was the question my dear?" he asked, having not followed the most recent portion of the conversation.  
  
She smiled smugly at them. "I knew neither of you was listening."  
  
"On the contrary," Roxton rumbled, his stern manner wiping the smile from her face. "I have been listening. To every word that has been said. And while I am pleased that the Keergans have fared so well, how can any of this help Marguerite and Ned?" He gazed defiantly at Darrus. "There is no way on earth that I am leaving this place without them."  
  
"Steady, old boy," Challenger soothed, aware of the source of his frustration and anger. It was time to put some of that pent-up energy to use. "Darrus, you had mentioned earlier that yemmor wears off. How often are your people required to ingest it?"  
  
"Yemmor must be taken every five days to keep the memories away. People have been known to go longer. However, as the yemmor wears off, memories return more quickly like sand that runs throughout a clenched fist."  
  
"So tomorrow, our friends will be given another dose of yemmor and their memories will be buried again," Veronica said, stating the obvious.  
  
Darrus nodded. "That is why you must take them away tonight. The longer they are under the influence of the yemmor, the longer it takes for its effects to end."  
  
"If they have no memories of us, how are we going to get them to leave with us?" she asked with a tinge of hopelessness. Her shoulders drooped as she stared into the fire.  
  
Challenger sat silently for a moment, then grinned at his friends. "But we've seen that both Marguerite and Ned have already begun to remember things. That is probably why we've been forbidden from speaking with them, to keep what they are remembering to an absolute minimum. So perhaps all we have to do is speak with them."  
  
Roxton absently jabbed at the fire with a stick as his gaze drifted back to Marguerite and Ned. "What we need to do is get them away from here."  
  
"Will they come willingly?" Veronica asked, a glimmer of hope returning to her eyes as she looked at Darrus.  
  
"I believe so, if they will speak with you. They both have expressed curiosity about you. Soon, my people will retire for the night. When they do, I can bring the one called Ned to you," he offered. "We have the night guard, so it would not be unusual for him to be out during the sleep cycle and the darkness would hide your meeting."  
  
Roxton's dour expression softened into a genuine grin. "Well then, it sounds as if we have the beginning of a plan."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. OK, contestants. Bonus points to any of you who can figure out the scrambled word. Bonus points not enough, how about if we promise an extra chapter? ( 


	8. Convincing Ned

Author's Note: Hi, me again. Just wanted to remind you disclaimers are in chapter one. Oh! This will be the first of two chapters. You have to thank Sherri for it. She figured out the mystery word in chapter seven. Now on with the show.  
  
Chapter 8 - Convincing Ned  
  
Roxton, Challenger, and Veronica waited in silence for seemed like eternity. They stood in the shadow of their lodgings, doing their best to avoid the bright moonlight that seemed to flood the village. Periodically, Veronica or Roxton would shift slightly in order to check the distance between themselves and the tree line that marked the boundary of the village. Finally, they heard Ned and Darrus' voices.  
  
"Don't we usually start on the other end of the village?" Ned asked, scanning the perimeter.  
  
"Yes, but tonight is different," Darrus explained as they neared the rendezvous point. "Tonight, there are people who would like to talk to you."  
  
"People...the strangers?" Ned questioned as he caught sight of them. His steps faltered for a moment as he caught sight of them.  
  
Veronica was the first to respond. "Hello Ned," she tentatively said, giving him her most charming smile.  
  
He seemed to be confused, but the moonlight made it difficult to read his expression. "Ned," he repeated as if digesting an important piece of information.  
  
"That's you," Roxton encouraged. "You are Ned Malone, a part of the Challenger expedition. We came to explore the plateau and became stranded. Veronica took us in and we all live with her in the treehouse," he continued eagerly, hoping to trigger some memories.  
  
"You're a reporter, remember? You keep track of our adventures in these," Veronica added, presenting him with the journal she was carrying.  
  
Ned gingerly took it from her and began to flip through it, stopping occasionally to read an entry. The other watched as recognition dawned on his face.  
  
"I remember writing this," he said, tapping a passage. His familiar, boyish grin faded into a perplexed frown. "How can I remember writing this? I've never seen any of you before today." He looked at each of them in turn, searching their faces before snapping the journal shut and handing it back to Veronica. "I'm not sure what's going on-"  
  
"But we are sure," Challenger interrupted. "In spite of what has been done to you, your memories have begun to resurface."  
  
"What do you mean, in spite of what's been done to me? Nothing has been done to me," he protested indignantly.  
  
Challenger continued, ignoring his outburst. "Four days ago, you and Marguerite were abducted from a stream near our home."  
  
Ned's right hand slipped to the dagger on his hip. "That is a lie," he hissed, taking a step back.  
  
Darrus' firm grip froze him in his tracks. "No, Re-Ned Malone. What these people are telling you is true. I know because I took part in it," he confessed.  
  
The others watched as Ned sat down hard, stunned. "I don't...none of this makes sense. I *know* who I am. I am Renn, son of Nessos, future leader of the Keergan people."  
  
"Nessos' son?" Roxton whispered as Veronica shushed him.  
  
"You are not Renn. You have been given yemmor and his memories. The true Renn was killed in a raid on the village by a hostile tribe. You are Ned Malone. I know this is the truth because I was the leader of the party that stole you and your friend," he explained as gently as possible.  
  
Ned gazed up at them, looking utterly adrift. Unable to stand his haunted expression, Veronica sat down next to him and took his hand. "How can this be true," he asked her. "I don't remember being this Ned person. I barely remember you. This is all so strange. I don't want it to be true, but it feels right."  
  
Encouraged by this declaration, Challenger said, "We have things back at the house that will speed up the process that allow your memories to return." Ned gave him a dubious look, but did not release Veronica's hand.  
  
Roxton crouched down, making himself eye level with Ned. "How about we make a deal, Neddy-boy. You and Marguerite come back to the treehouse with us tonight. If things don't look and feel familiar and your memories don't start coming back, then we'll bring you back to the village."  
  
Ned gave him a skeptical look. "I will have to talk it over with my father. If he agrees, we can leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"You and I both know that Nessos will not allow you to leave, tomorrow morning or any other day. And when he denies your request, you know that Mirra will refuse to travel with you," Darrus pointed out, killing the flimsy attempt at avoiding the trip.  
  
Ned scowled at Darrus before turning to address Challenger. "I will have to talk to Mirra. My sister will not disobey our father, but I am curious to see if you can prove what you claim and to learn about this 'treehouse'. I will do my best to convince her to go with us." He trotted off in the direction of the hut, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
The group breathed a collective sigh of relief when, ten minutes later, Ned returned with Marguerite in tow. She studied the group apprehensively, staying close to Ned. "I don't know about this." She grasped his hand as they approached.  
  
Ned gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You're not afraid, are you?" he asked with a teasing grin. Of course he knew the best way to ensure she would not back out on them.  
  
She stiffened in response to the taunt and glared at him. "I'm *not* afraid. Besides, if you're going to go through with this, it can't be that difficult," she said derisively.  
  
Challenger, Roxton, and Veronica smiled at the familiar behavior, another hallmark that their friends were returning.  
  
"Hello Marguerite," Roxton said softly as he approached her. His tentative smile wavered when she tightened her grip on Ned.  
  
"That's not my name," she said sharply, her gray-green eyes flashing. Ned frowned and nudged her. Marguerite shot him a warning glance, but did not speak.  
  
Challenger could feel the tension radiating off the group. "Ah well, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can be back at the house," he suggested, eager to get their two companions home. Everyone muttered their agreement and they set off in the direction of the treehouse.  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Hi Ho Hi Ho. It's back home we go.

Disclaimers and all other info. are in chapter one in case you didn't already know that. Oh! By the way we only had one review for chapter seven. I thought we had a deal you give us feedback we give you a story. It'd be a shame to get no feedback now, the stories almost finished. Only a couple of chapters left.  
  
Chapter 9 Hi Ho Hi Ho It's baaack home we go.  
  
They had traveled over an hour when the trouble began. Marguerite constantly looked over her shoulder in the direction of the village. She was almost certain that she could see something creeping about in the shadows, just waiting for an opportunity to attack them. "If we turn back now, we can be home before Father knows we've gone," she whispered to Ned for the hundredth time.  
  
Ned stopped dead in his tracks. "Mirra, I told you what Darrus and the strangers said. Nessos is not our father and the village is not our home," he explained for the hundredth time in an exasperated tone .  
  
She met his gaze defiantly. "How do we know they're telling us the truth?"  
  
"How do we know they're not?" he challenged. "You told me that your own memories are just as spotty as mine. If they're lying, then we will simply return to the village and we will know the truth." When she didn't answer, he studied her expression carefully. "You really *are* frightened, aren't you?"  
  
Marguerite folded her arms across her chest. "I am not," she heatedly denied, then spoiled the effect by shuddering. "It's just...Father said we can't remember much because we were attacked out of the village boundary. And as I look back, I keep thinking I see things."  
  
Ned rolled his eyes in aggravation, which made Marguerite dig her heels in. Both were tired and unwilling to give an inch. "You are tired, so you are being unreasonable-"  
  
"Is that so?" Marguerite retorted. "So what I keep seeing-  
  
"There is *nothing*-"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Roxton interrupted as he brought up the rear. He looked at the two of them expectantly.  
  
"No," they replied in unison, daring each other to disagree.  
  
Roxton raised an eyebrow but didn't contradict them. "After you," he said, gesturing ahead with his rifle.  
  
Veronica had to smother a giggle as her friends continued to attempt to stare each other down. "There's a clearing up ahead. We take rest there for a few minutes before we continue," she offered. The group muttered their acceptance and trudged on.  
  
Once at the clearing, Ned and Marguerite sat together on a fallen log, slightly a part from the others. "We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" Marguerite asked quietly as she leaned against him.  
  
"Of course we are," he said with more conviction than he felt. He tried to stifle a yawn and failed miserably. Marguerite patted his arm comfortingly.  
  
"I'm tired too," she confided as she looked up at the full moon. "Do you have any idea how much farther we have to go?"  
  
"I don't know," he said honestly. "I suppose we coul-" He stopped in mid- sentence as something rustled in the bushes nearby. Leaping to his feet, he brandished his spear in the direction of the noise as the others came running.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	10. See what happens when you play with shar...

Author's Note: Wow! Bribery really works more reviews. Thanks to all of you who review you make it really easy for us to post the next chapters. Now that I've bribed you I hope you'll be happy with the way it turns out. Keep reading. (  
  
Ch. 10 See what happens when you play with sharp objects.  
  
Nessos and a group of five warriors stepped out from the pitch black shadows. "Stop! Return my children to me at once," he commanded as the warriors spread out to form a semi-circle. "You have no right to take them."  
  
"We have not been taken against our will," Ned answered as he cautiously watched their movement. "The strangers have made some claims that we would like to check for ourselves. We will go with them for now."  
  
Nessos narrowed his eyes and changed tactics. He looked at Marguerite and smiled. "Sweet Mirra, come here. Come home with me," he coaxed as he opened his arms. "My dearest heart, you would not abandon your father, your people, would you?"  
  
Marguerite cringed behind her human shield, gripping Ned like he was a life- line. "I...I cannot Father," she said shakily as she fought the urge to run to him. "I cannot. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She willed herself not to burst into tears as he dropped his arms with a angry scowl.  
  
Furious, Nessos turned his attention to his enemies. "You cannot take my children! I will have them return with me, willingly or not!" he howled, his expression twisted by rage. He made a sharp gesture and three of the warriors knocked arrows in the bows they carried. The remaining two readied what appeared to be blow guns.  
  
"You don't have to do this Nessos," Roxton reasoned as he and Challenger slowly brought their rifles to bear. Veronica had slipped her knives from their sheaths and settled them comfortably in her hands.  
  
"You will not take them from me again! They are mine," he screeched. "I warned you to stay away! Give them to me now! Give them to me or I will take them by force!"  
  
"We're too exposed here. If we can make it to the jungle, we can probably lose them," Veronica advised. Roxton mentally measured the distance. It was only several hundred yards. He nodded in agreement, never taking his eyes off the obviously distraught man.  
  
"On three, everyone make for the trees. One, two...three!"  
  
The explorers wheeled and sprinted for cover. Seconds later, they heard the first round of arrows fly past. The arrows cut off Ned and Marguerite, driving them away from the others. Narrowly avoided the next shower of arrows, Ned grabbed Marguerite and roughly angled them towards a break in the tree-line. She skidded for a moment, losing precious momentum in her effort to maintain her balance.  
  
Just as he hit the tree-line, Roxton heard Marguerite grunt. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her fall in a hail of arrows. Nessos cried out as Ned pivoted and ran back to Marguerite. Another wave of projectiles flew past, and he too went down. Everyone froze for a second as they looked at the fallen pair.  
  
Roxton's cry for Challenger and Veronica was drowned out by the chilling wail from the opposite end of the clearing. Nessos stared at his fallen children, dropping to his knees in shock. "No...no..not again!" Aware only of his own grief, he began rocking back and forth, muttering to himself.  
  
The trio raced to their friends, terrified by the sequence of events. Fearing the worse, they were greatly relieved to see Ned and Marguerite moving about, uninjured. With a relieved laugh, Veronica dropped down on the ground next to them. "You're both okay," she happily exclaimed.  
  
"More or less," Marguerite groused from her sprawled position under Ned. She rested her forehead on the grass before craning her neck to glare at him. "Any time you're ready to get off me." She punctuated the sentence by futilely attempting to slide out from under him.  
  
Ned favored her with a sheepish grin as he climbed to his feet, careful not to step on her in the process. "Sorry about that." His grin turned into a grimaced as he awkwardly plucked a blow dart from his left shoulder. Now that she was free, Marguerite gingerly removed a similar dart from her right hip before sitting up.  
  
Challenger looked at the projectile, a concerned frown etched on his face. "May I?" he asked, holding out his hand expectantly. Marguerite looked startled but wordlessly passed it to him. Roxton frowned as Challenger silently studied it.  
  
"It's not poisonous, is it George?" he questioned, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. Roxton looked down into Marguerite's intense eyes and saw his own distress mirrored there. He desperately wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her.  
  
"I don't think so, but I can't be sure. There is definitely a solution of some kind coating the tip," Challenger said, examining the dart as best he could in the moonlight. "I need to examine this in my laboratory. We need to get them home and run some tests. The sooner the better."  
  
His statement was punctuated by another cry from Nessos as he grieved for his lost children. One of the warriors was attempting to talk to him, pointing in the direction of the explorers and emphatically motioning at Marguerite and Ned. "Yes, the sooner the better," Roxton echoed as Ned helped Marguerite to her feet. Veronica put Ned's dart in her bag and the group fled into the safety of the jungle.  
  
The small band had nearly made it to their destination when the effects of the dart's mysterious substance took hold. Ned and Marguerite became increasingly unsteady on their feet and easily distracted. As the group reached the windmill clearing, they both passed out. The remaining three heaved a sigh of relief when the treehouse came into view. "Well, at least we didn't have to carry them very far," Roxton joked as he cradled Marguerite.  
  
Veronica snorted and smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood as she slipped out from under Ned's arm to open the gate. Challenger grunted and shifted Ned's unconscious form in an attempt to get a better grip on him. "I'm not going to relax until we get them upstairs and checked out," he said as Veronica latched the gate and they headed for the elevator.  
  
Roxton stood by as they went up first. Once the others were out of earshot, he lovingly gazed down at the serenely sleeping beauty in his arms. "You know, I'm not going to be able to relax until you open those beautiful eyes and grant me one of your dazzling smiles," he whispered against her hair. He dropped a light kiss on her forehead, taking comfort in the feel of her resting against him. "Don't make me wait too long, Marguerite." 


	11. Getting Back to Normal

Author's Note: Congratulations you made it to the end. This is the last chapter. Treece and I hope you enjoy. Please let us know what you think now that you've read the whole thing. For the last time you all know it now. For disclaimers, author's info and anything else SEE Chapter one.  
  
Ch. 11 Getting back to Normal  
  
Challenger placed the last few pieces of fruit on the serving platter and was headed towards the table when he noticed Ned emerge from his bedroom. Putting a friendly hand on the young reporter's shoulder, he steered him towards the food-laden table. "You're looking better this morning," he commented as he slid into his own seat.  
  
Ned grinned at his friends who were seated around the table. "I feel pretty good," he answered as he grabbed a cup of coffee. Giving Veronica a shy smile, he slid into the empty seat next to her.  
  
"You should, after sleeping all day yesterday," Roxton teased as he took a sip of his tea. He shared an amused look with Challenger as Ned shrugged and fidgeted in his seat.  
  
"Yes, whatever sleeping potion the Keergans used was very potent," Challenger remarked. "I must admit, you and Marguerite had us worried. Your initial confusion as you woke up definitely gave us a scare."  
  
Roxton put his tea cup down and leaned forward on the table. "So what do you remember of the whole experience?" he asked, unable to hide his curiosity.  
  
Ned took a drink and cradled the mug in his hands before answering. "To be honest, not a lot. Just bits and pieces, scraps of things. The whole thing seems surreal, almost like a dream." His grin grew a little as he noticed the bruise on Roxton's face. "Although it looks like the Keergan didn't want to let us go without a fight."  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Roxton questioned, touching the bruise in an offhanded manner. "You don't remember how it happened?"  
  
Veronica and Challenger laughed at Ned's bewildered expression. "Should I?"  
  
Roxton grinned from ear to ear. "You really don't remember?"  
  
Ned shook his head, watching Roxton intently.  
  
"Well, that's easy enough to answer," Roxton said with mock-seriousness. "You gave me this bruise. Along with a nice foot-sized one on my rib."  
  
Ned's jaw dropped in shock, eliciting more laughter from the group. "I didn't," he denied until he looked at everyone else. "Did I?"  
  
"Yes, you did. I treated them myself," Challenger chuckled. "I believe Roxton had mentioned that you have quite the right hook. And in all fairness, at the time, you thought he was trying to take Marguerite away by force."  
  
Roxton couldn't let Ned's stunned expression go by. "It's always the quiet ones," he teased. "All that writing builds up the muscle, eh Ned?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Ned apologized, blushing at the combination of injuring his friend and being praised for doing so.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" Marguerite asked as she breezed into the room. She granted everyone a sunny smile as she finished adjusting her blouse. Spying the coffee warming on the fire, she headed over to get a cup.  
  
"For hitting Roxton." Veronica giggled as Marguerite halted in mid-step and turned towards them.  
  
She marched over and turned Roxton's face towards her to examine the injury. "When did you do that?" she demanded, startled by the turn of events. "Better yet, why did you hit Roxton?"  
  
"It's quite all right," Roxton dismissed as he captured Marguerite's hand in an attempt to soothe her. He drew her down into the empty chair next to him and flashed her a charming smile. "It was my fault for rushing into the situation," he said before the others could explain it again.  
  
Ned didn't quite look convinced. Marguerite's next comment kept him from saying anything else. "Well, I don't know about Ned, but I don't really remember much of anything about the past few days. Therefore, I refuse to be held responsible for things I did or said while under the control of a mind-altering substance. Having said that, what else did we do?"  
  
Challenger, Veronica and Roxton took turns relating all they knew, occasionally interrupted by Ned and Marguerite as they added the little they remembered to the narrative. By the time they finished, both Marguerite and Ned looked amazed and slightly overwhelmed.  
  
"Just promise me one thing," Roxton said as he popped a piece of melon in his mouth. Ned and Marguerite looked over at him, waiting while he chewed. "The next time you two don't want to do the laundry, just tell us. You didn't have to get kidnapped just to get out of the chore," he finished with a broad grin.  
  
Marguerite playfully smacked him on the arm while the rest of the table laughed at Roxton's joke before everyone settled down to eat.  
  
The End 


End file.
